1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a method for manufacturing a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, an imaging device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, an imaging device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, and a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, transistors using oxide semiconductors (typically, In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed.
Oxide semiconductors have been researched as early as 1988, when a crystal In—Ga—Zn oxide that can be used for a semiconductor element has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1). In 1995, a transistor using an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 2).